


Proceed with Care

by thundercaya



Series: The Workplace Warzone [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Skype
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 13:52:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8016550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thundercaya/pseuds/thundercaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look into the courting of Thomas Jefferson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proceed with Care

It was getting late. There was no work in the morning, but there was an important brunch that James Madison absolutely did not want to go to. He knew he needed to get to sleep soon if he was going to be a functional human being in the morning, but he was currently busy complaining about his social obligations to Thomas Jefferson via Skype. Madison could hardly believe that anyone would be up before six in the morning for no reason, but apparently Jefferson liked to wake up at the same time every day no matter what.

 _I’ll probably just make an appearance, then climb out through the window when no one’s looking._ Madison said of the brunch.

Jefferson responded first with a laughing emoji. Then; _What are you wearing?_

Madison froze, staring at his laptop screen, fingers hovering over the keyboard. Before he could embarrass himself, another message came in.

_To the brunch, I mean._

Madison let out the breath he had been holding. Getting ahead of himself there.

_I actually took a picture. Hold on._

He grabbed his phone, getting on Skype there just long enough to send the picture, then turning his attention back to his laptop, which was easier to type on.  


_Good choice._ Thomas messaged. _Can I ask you kind of a weird question?_

Madison tried to stop himself from considering the endless possibilities of what Jefferson could want to ask him, all the bad ones always at the forefront of his mind. _Sure, go ahead._

_Are your lips as soft as they look?_

Madison closed his laptop automatically, instinctively, before he realized that might sign him out of Skype. He quickly opened it back up, desperately trying to come up with a suitable response while also trying not to panic. He realized quite suddenly that while he had prepared himself mentally for failure, for the possibility that Jefferson would not want to be friends with him and he’d be alone again once he and Hamilton had one too many disagreements, he had not prepared himself for success. Certainly not for success of this magnitude. Finally it hit him and his fingers skittered over the keyboard.

_Answering that would require an outside opinion, and seeing as there is no one currently in this country whom I would allow to conduct the experiment, I hope you will be amenable to it upon your return._

Jefferson’s response came much more quickly than Madison’s had.  


_We could try it sooner if you came to visit me._

Madison pulled in a deep breath through his teeth. Seeing Jefferson in person for the first time since beginning this contact would be nerve-wracking enough. He didn’t need to have it happen in a strange country after a long plane ride.  


_I could tell you all the reasons why that’s a bad idea, but I have to go to sleep eventually_.

He watched as Jefferson began typing a response, apparently deleted it, and began typing again.

_Well when you have the time email them to me._  
_I at least want the chance to try to change your mind_.  
_Also we should video chat some time._  


Video chat. Madison could handle that. He’d just need to get a haircut. Maybe trim his facial hair and buy a new shirt. Find the room in his house with the best lighting. He’d researched and experimented with selfie angles before ever daring to send Jefferson a picture, and if that was paying off now then it was better to proceed with that same amount of preparation and care.  


_Sure. I’ll let you know when I think I’ll have time._

A smiley emoji came back to him, then; _Sounds good. Have a good night and let me know if anything funny happens at your brunch._  


Madison certainly would. And if nothing funny happened, he would make something up.  



End file.
